


A Marriage Proposal, Part 2

by giovanasweets



Series: Whizzvin One Shots [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jason is older, M/M, Sex, actually mid writing I decided to have smut, but just enough, kinda like a date, lesbians next door, marriage proposal yayyyy, present day, supportive best friends, whizzer went down, whizzers a good dad, whizzvin is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanasweets/pseuds/giovanasweets
Summary: Marvin pulls a Mendel but a tad bit more prepared.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzvin One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Marriage Proposal, Part 2

* * *

* * *

_**3rd person point of view~** _

Marvin and Charlotte sat at the dinner table, talking amongst each other while Cordelia meted with the chicken she had been preparing. Music played through the rooms, the record player had a Billy Joel vinyl spinning, singing tunes into the house. Whizzer was with their sixteen year old Jason, talking with the boy. It had been a dew years since Jason officially called Whizzer 'dad' and he couldn't be happier. They joyfully watched T.V, occasionally making jokes about Marvin, not mean ones, but ones that only loved-ones could make. Marvin had said he was going to run an errand but really needed to talk to the lesbians. He said goodbye to his son and boyfriend; he jumped into his car. He was only going down the street, but parked farther, in case Whizzer checked to see is he had gone. So, he appeared at their door two minutes later, excitement in his eyes. 

The three happily ate dinner together, laughing about nothing in particular. Finally, the blonde started on the elephant in the room, "So, what did you come here for?" She said, sounding ruder then intended, "Ah! No, I didn't mean it like that," The two laughed, "But you seemed to want to talk about something," She said flinging her fork around. Marvin looked down, then back to her, blushing a little. He fumbled with his jacket, he was looking for something. The two women were silent, waiting in anticipation for whatever Marvin was searching for. Not long after he pulled out a small box, a slightly fuzzy blue one for that matter. He opened the case to show a thin ring placed at the center of the cushion, reflecting the bright light of the dining room. A few gasps came from the two women as Cordelia covered her mouth. "Oh my god!" She managed to scream out, Whizzer probably heard her. "When are you gonna do it? Tomorrow? Now?" Charlotte motioned her to be quiet.

"I was thinking tomorrow. Jason'll be at Trina's so I was gonna take him to the city or something like that," He smiled, looking at the ring with admiration. Charlotte placed a hand on his shoulder an smiled, nodding toward the ring. Just that motion was enough, Marvin knew she was happy for him, she wasn't the type to really show it though.

Whizzer and Jason sat at the table, a game of connect four was placed between them. Whizzer's brows were furrowed since Jason had said the move he was going to make 'wasn't a good idea'. Marvin opened the door and placed his coat on the rack, looking at the two, they waved. He began to smile when he saw his soon to be finance--if everything went well-- look to him, smiling a big grin. Jason lightly smacked his arm and Whizzer went back to the game, determined to beat his son. Marvin stepped past the two and walked into the kitchen "Did you guys eat?" Jason nodded and hummed, giving his dad a confirmation. Marvin nodded and realized he had no further purpose in said kitchen, he thought that they would be hungry. He walked through the room and sat down at the table, scooting his chair next to Whizzer's. He kissed his cheek and turned his attention toward the game. "Can I help?" Marvin asked the two, mainly wondering if Jason would be okay with it.

"Oh my lord please help him," Jason groaned.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Whizzer said in defense, looking to Marvin, "Am I?" Marvin snorted, shaking his head. He then pointed to the column he thought Whizzer should place his red chip, Jason would win if he didn't go there. Whizzer looked at the game, squinting his eyes. He gasped when he had a sudden realization of the loss he could've gone through. Embarrassed, he placed the chip, and looked away as the two laughed. 

* * *

Whizzer kissed Jason's forehead as the boy hit him away, "I'm sixteen! You don't need to do that!" He angrily whisper-yelled. Whizzer laughed and walked over to the door, his fingers grazing the light switch. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, flicking the switch, letting darkness take over the room. Whizzer whispered a 'love you' and closed the door, Marvin was leaning against the wall, waiting for him. The brunette smiled, Marvin did too, showing his gummy grin. The taller walked in front of the other, hand in hand, leading him to their bedroom. When they made it to their destination, he spun around and softly placed his hand on Marvin's cheek and kissed him sweetly, smiling into it. Marvin placed his hands on Whizzer's waist and they leaned into the wall, letting Marvin pin him to it. They lovingly kissed as they laughed, adoring each other completely. As Marvin kissed Whizzer's cheek and neck, his hand opened the door, revealing the neatly made bed. Whizzer took Marvin by the collar and pulled him into the room, smiling uncontrollably. Marvin shut the door as they made their way to the bed, Marvin gracefully pushing Whizzer down, kissing his collarbone. Whizzer laughed and held Marvin close, wrapping his legs around him. Marvin smiled into Whizzer's skin as he left kisses everywhere he could. Marvin slipped his hand in between Whizzer's legs, making him moan, louder than he wanted. Whizzer quickly covered his mouth and looked at Marvin with scared eyes. Their son was only two rooms away. After a beat of silence, they decided that he didn't hear them so Marvin wearily continued, giving Whizzer an intense amount of pleasure, more than usual. Whizzer kept throwing his had back and biting his fingers, trying to be as quiet as possible, only letting little whines out. Marvin looked to Whizzer pointed to his jeans. He urgently nodded and Marvin slowly started to slip them off.

"Don't be an asshole!" Whizzer whispered, forcing his jeans down quicker. Marvin was surprised at the sudden desperateness but didn't complain. Marvin throw Whizzer's jeans to the floor and began to pull off his own. Whizzer leaned up and kissed Marvin passionately, helping him pull them down. He moved his body and bent down to his hands and knees, pulling down Marvin's underwear, letting his dick spring out. Whizzer smiled beneath it and looked into Marvin's eyes, lust filled his pupils. Whizzer took him in his mouth and let it go as deep as it could down his throat. Marvin covered his own mouth, grabbing Whizzer's head and pulling his hair. Whizzer hummed as his head bobbed up and down, making Marvin's eyes roll back. After a few minutes of mind blowing sucking, Marvin pushed Whizzer off of him, and shoved him onto the bed. Whizzer spread his legs and pulled Marvin in, they kissed as Marvin positioned himself, sliding his hands up and down Whizzer's sides.

Marvin then grabbed the lube placed on their nightstand and rubbed it up and down his dick as his lover kissed him fondly. He then looked at Whizzer as he slid his underwear down, and placed himself at his entrance. Whizzer propped himself on his elbow and pushed their foreheads together, telling Marvin to begin. The man obeyed and slowly pushed himself as deep as he could, making Whizzer's mouth gape open. After a bit, Whizzer moved, letting Marvin know he had adjusted, so Marvin began to thrust into Whizzer at a slow pace. Whizzer hummed as he did so, his forehead getting sticky with sweat as his hair stuck to Marvin's. The brunette let his hand slide around Marvin's neck, making them connect eye's. Marvin started to pick up the pace as he gripped Whizzer's thighs, trying to go as far in as humanly possible. Whizzer's head flew back as Marvin hit the perfect spot, making him moan. They both knew Jason heard that one. "Oh my- _ah-_ fucking god." Whizzer moaned as he held onto the sheets, his knuckles going white, his back arched. Marvin repeatedly hit that spot and Whizzer tried so hard to be quiet when doing so. Marvin's hands moved to Whizzer's hips as he slammed into him, making him moan with every thrust. Whizzer's hips began to bruise as Marvin gave no mercy, as he thrusted hard and quick again and again. "Mmmh!" Whizzer covered his mouth with his hand and muffled his scream as he came, looking at Marvin every second of it. Marvin did the same soon after with a silent groan and a few struggled thrusts. Whizzer held Marvin to his chest as the two breathed heavily, loving the aftermath.

After a few minutes of lying there, letting the adrenaline simmer, Marvin stood up and walked to the bathroom, coming back with a towel and two white bathrobes. He threw one to Whizzer as he cleaned himself off, since Whizzer's cum mainly stuck to his stomach. Whizzer wrapped the robe around himself and invited Marvin back to bed. He happily joined his lover and cuddled close to him as Whizzer played with his hair. "I love you," Marvin smiled into Whizzer's chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

A loud knock at the door awoke one of the two sleeping men. Marvin let his eyes peel open, looking around to see Whizzer tightly wrapped around him, face snuggled into his neck. Marvin smiled, then another aggressive knock came to the front door. Marvin rolled his eyes and softly pushed Whizzer off of him, receiving a groan. He tightened his robe and stepped downstairs, going to the door. He opened it and saw Trina, with Mendel behind her, "Jesus we've been standing here for 10 minutes," She scowled, looking Marvin up and down. 

"Oh, are you here for Jason?" He asked, ignoring her comment. She nodded and sighed as Mendel rubbed her shoulder. "Ok let me get him," He put his hand up and ran up the stairs, knocking on his son's door, "Your mom is here," He said.

"Ok, I'll be right there," Jason replied. Marvin could hear him get up from his bed and walk to his desk. Jason picked up his bag and jogged to the door, opening it to see Marvin leaning against the opposite wall. Jason was weirdly happy that morning. Marvin just smiled and let Jason go, weaving to the couple as he did, kissing Jason on the forehead and patting his back. After the three left the driveway, the man shut the door, locked it, and began up the stairs. As he was stepping, he heard the shower turn on, a muffled sound of water spraying the tile. Marvin made it to their room and laid on their bed, turning on the T.V. He scrolled through some channels before landing on the history one, he placed the remote beside his lamp.

Whizzer stepped out of the bathroom, his hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist. One hand was placed on his hip as one brushed through his dripping hair. Marvin turned to him and saw the slightly bruised skin Whizzer wore, and his eyebrows furrowed, "Did I go too hard?" Whizzer shook his head and walked to his dresser, looking for some clothes to wear for the day.

"No, I like it like that," Whizzer spoke with honesty.

"Oh, can you wear something nice today?" Whizzer looked at him, a little offended that he didn't think he wore something nice everyday, "I wanna take you out today," Marvin smiled. Whizzer eyebrow cocked as he smirked giving Marvin an 'okay'. Whizzer picked out a sleek, black turtle neck and a pair of grayish-brown pants that loosened around his calves. He picked out a nice tan trench coat and dark combat boots, he then turned to Marvin, "Is this good?"

Marvin looked at him, astounded, "Oh my god, you are so handsome," Marvin stared in adoration, before shaking his head, "But we're not leaving now," Marvin laughed a bit, Whizzer blushed. 

"I like to look handsome for my boyfriend any time of the day," He smirked, but he slipped off his boots and laid atop of Marvin, placing his cheek to his lover's chest.

 _ **Later that night~**_

Marvin stepped out into the rain with an umbrella in hand and his partner beside him, it had began to pour an hour prior, but Marvin was determined to propose today. The two ran to their car and jumped in, praying their outfits weren't ruined from the water. Luckily, they weren't. Marvin smiled at Whizzer and started the car, suddenly excited. Whizzer laughed and placed his hand on Marvin's thigh, leaning back. Marvin held Whizzer's hand as he pulled out of the driveway and began down the street. He had a restaurant in mind and planned on heading there, since he had made a reservation a few days back. The two jammed out to music like the dorks they were until they made it to the parking lot of a fancy Italian eatery. Whizzer made a sound of approval as he and he boyfriend stepped into the rain, and scurried into the building. It smelled of pasta and simmering butter, the wood of the structure gave it a warm vibe, which Whizzer enjoyed. The two were seated and the waitress gave them both a nicely laminated menu, Whizzer thanked her. His eyes skimmed the menu before looking to Marvin, "What are you thinking of getting?" He asked, looking for some inspiration. They hadn't gone to this place yet, but they both had heard good things about it. Marvin shrugged but soon after laid down his menu, pointing at a dish.

"Maybe lasagna?" He said, his hand rubbing his chin. Whizzer leaned over and looked at it, his eye's widened at the price.

"Baby, this place is expensive, are you sure you wanna eat here?" Whizzer said, he felt a little guilty since he knew Marvin already spends quite a bit on him, "It's not a special occasion."

"No, it's fine," Marvin said waving his hand, "I just got paid," He reassured Whizzer, who hesitantly nodded but looked back at his menu. He scanned the sandwich section, and a yummy chicken parmesan caught his eye. He then showed Marvin, pointing at the food, nodding toward it. "You want that?" Marvin asked, waving the waitress over. "Yeah."

The two sat in peaceful chatter as they ate, enjoying each other's company. Marvin had not let Whizzer know that they were going to the park afterward, he would just have to go along with it. Whizzer didn't mind. They happily talked and laughed with each other while Whizzer basically inhaled the food, he said it was that good. Whizzer began to show Marvin something on his phone, he started to scroll threw his feed before Marvin stopped him. Whizzer looked at him confused, "What?" Marvin looked at him.

"Do you post pictures of us?" Marvin said in a whisper voice, as if people were going to riot if he spoke any louder. Whizzer slowly nodded his head, hesitant of his answer. "Oh," Marvin sighed.

"Do you not want me to?" Whizzer whispered back, his head turned at an angle. Marvin shook his head and lifted his hand.

"No, no, you can, it's just," He leaned in, "Do people not threaten you?" Marvin mumbled wearily, but Whizzer laughed.

"Marv, I get threatened everyday just by being with you, if virtual people do it too does it really matter?" Marvin sat back in his seat and thought about it, he then nodded his head and went back to his food, but the fact that Whizzer gets _threatened_ everyday was stuck on his mind. That made Marvin scared, that made him worry, the last thing he would want is for his lover to be hurt just for loving him. But he pushed it aside, and kept eating, smiling at his soon to be fiancé.

* * *

The rain had came to stop, and the two walked the path of large park Marvin had looked up, the computer said it was a good 30 minute walk around the whole area. That would give Marvin enough time to have the confidence he needs. Whizzer grabbed Marvins hand, taking him out of thoughts, and smiled to himself, bumping into him. Marvin laughed and pushed back, getting Whizzer's karate instincts to kick in. The people in love played with each as they walked the muddy path. The water splashing up against their pants as Whizzer taught Marvin how to knock someone out, which he happily allowed himself to learn. Whizzer began to jog the path, motioning for Marvin to follow him. Marvin shook his head laughing, but Whizzer insisted, he pulled him into a kiss then ran away, letting his laughter echo through the empty park. Eventually the man began to run after him, trying to grab his arm. After a few minutes of giddy playfulness, Marvin finally caught his lover and pulled him in for another kiss, which Whizzer happily gave back. Whizzer jumped into Marvins arms and wrapped his legs around him, holding his face. Whizzer giggled as Marvin placed pecks across his face, loving the feeling. Honestly, Marvin felt that he could propose right then and there, but the end of the path had something beautiful, so he had to wait.

They continued walking with Marvin's hand wrapped around Whizzer's waist, the brunette had his head on Marvin's. They walked in a pleasant silence as the dun ground squished beneath their feet, Whizzer stared at Marvin's shoes. "Where'd you get those?" Whizzer asked pointing at them. Marvin looked down.

"Oh, I think Trina bought them for me," He replied, looking at the reflection of the moonlight. Whizzer hummed and looked up at the sky, wrapping his own arm around Marvin's shoulder. He then turned to his love and leaned his forehead against his, stopping him in his tracks. Marvin looked at Whizzer, confusion was spread across his face. He placed his hand on Whizzer's cheek, "You okay?"

"I love you so fucking much," Whizzer spoke soft but heavy, pulling Marvin into a hug. Marvin felt it, he felt that this was the right moment, even if they weren't done with the path. Marvin pulled away and placed one knee on the mucky ground, he looked up at Whizzer who had some fear in his eyes. Whizzer couldn't speak; he felt his heart drop in his chest. Marvin fumbled with his jacket and pulled out the same blue fuzzy box, he opened it. The ring shined in the light and glistened on Whizzer's face. He covered his mouth, speechless. Marvin felt tears brim his eyes, when he proposed too Trina he felt nothing like this. "I feel like I wouldn't be myself without you Whizzer," His voice broke with each word, "You make me feel like I could do or be anything. No matter what people thought. If I told my past self I would be sanding next to you, I wouldn't believe myself in a thousand years. I feel so lucky to be with such a handsome, kind man, who loves me a much as I love them." Marvin began to cry, Whizzer couldn't breathe, "We've been through so much, through fights, and flu's, and raising a stubborn-ass teen," Whizzer choked out a laugh, tears falling, "And I want to continue my life with you," Marvin kept eye contact with Whizzer, smiling from ear to ear, "So, Whizzer Brown, will you marry me?" Whizzer couldn't speak, he felt his heart make dents in his chest as he nodded his head up and down, reaching his hands out. Marvin stood up and Whizzer took him in his arms, he kissed Whizzers cheek and shoved his head into the nook of his neck. "Yes," Whizzer gasped out after a few seconds, his voice was no where to be found. The brunette's eyes were wide open and his tears became unstoppable. He pulled away from Marvin and kissed him like no tomorrow, he felt his whole life change, and it was in the best way possible.

Marvin held Whizzer's hand and slipped the ring on his finger, Whizzer gasped and touched the jewel, "Oh my god Marv it's beautiful," He muttered, looking back at Marvin. The man smiled and held his face, "How long have you had it?"

_"Months,"_

**Author's Note:**

> omfg that took so long but I think it was worth it. I rlly like this one. but whY DID WHIZZER DIE THEY COULD'VE HAD A LIFE TOGETHER AHHHHH


End file.
